


She Likes You Best

by DeansArie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, M/M kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 20:33:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9201686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeansArie/pseuds/DeansArie
Summary: After getting banged up on a hunt, the boys head to the Roadhouse to recoup.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the terrible summary. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated.

“You alright?” Looking over his shoulder, Dean waited for Naythin to haul his ass out of the Impala. Shaking his head, he raised one hand rubbing the palm over the top of his head. Wincing a little when the still very sore cut on his forehead pulled. 

“M’fine. Gimme a minute.” Naythin grumped as he reached for the door frame and hauled himself out of the car. Groaning softly, his back muscles protested loudly when he straightened. Slamming the car door, he leaned heavily against the hood of the car as he made his way to where Dean waited near the front bumper. 

“C’mon. Ellen’ll fix ya up.” Clapping Naythin on the shoulder, Dean turned and headed for the front door of the Roadhouse. 

“I said m’fine.” Swatting Dean’s hand away, Naythin glared at the back of Dean’s head as he followed him into the bar. 

The place was deserted. It was only two in the afternoon so that might have had something to do with it. “Ellen! Ash?” Dean called as he reached for his Colt in the waistband of his jeans. His free hand stretching out making sure Naythin stayed behind him. 

Pushing the kitchen door open, Ellen stepped out wiping her hands on a towel. “Well, look what the cat drug in. How you boys doin’?”

Letting out the breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding, Dean eased his hand away from his handgun and lowered his other arm. “Been better. Got a little banged up on the last job. You got any of the good pain killers?” Dropping onto one of the bar stools, Dean rolled his right shoulder, grimacing from the sharp stab of pain. 

Huffing loudly, Naythin took the stool next to Dean. “I saw that old man. Keep it up an’ we’ll be fittin’ ya with a walker pretty soon.” Naythin smirked as he reached for the beer Ellen placed in front of him. “Thanks.” Twisting the top off, he raised the bottle to his lips, moaning softly as the cold brew slid down his parched throat. 

“Old man? OLD MAN?!” I’ll remember that the next time you get tossed through a plate glass window and down a flight of stairs.” Dean scoffed as he reached for his own beer. “Old man…” He mumbled as he raised the beer to his lips taking a long pull before lowering the bottle to the bar top. 

Shaking her head, Ellen wiped the bar with the towel. “Yer both fallin’ apart. I still might have some pain killers in back. I’ll be right back.” Walking to the end of the bar, Ellen raised the hinged portion and stepped under it. Lowering it back down, she pushed the kitchen doors open and disappeared inside. 

Sniffing softly, Dean turned at the waist doing his best to not let Naythin know exactly how much pain he was in. The spirit at their last gig had been nasty and seemed to take a real pleasure in tossing Dean around like a rag doll. Spying the mullet wearing genius napping on the pool table, Dean hopped off the bar stool and made his way over. 

“Ash…ASH!” Slapping the green felt surface of the pool table, Dean smiled wide as Ash jumped and scrambled off the pool table. 

“What! What’s wrong? Is it closing time?” Rubbing the back of his hand over his eyes, Ash looked around. A slow easy smile spreading across his face when he spotted Dean and Naythin. “Well, lookie here. If it ain’t Frick and Frack.” 

Frowning, Dean smacked Ash on the back of his head. “Watch it.” Giving Ash a playful shove, Dean started to wrack the pool balls for a game. 

Shaking his head, Naythin watched the interaction between Ash and Dean. Picking up his and Dean’s beer, he walked over and leaned against one of the pillars. “Hey, Ash. You get that laptop I asked ya about?” 

“Sure did. It’s in m’office. Wanna come back and check it out?”

“Yeah…how ‘bout you bring it out here an’ show me. I don’ wanna catch somethin’ from walkin’ in yer office.” Naythin shuddered at the thought. As geeky and scrawny as Ash was, the man never failed to get laid on a regular basis. Even with some woman with questionable hygiene habits. 

Rolling his eyes, Ash gave Naythin two thumbs up. “Roger that. I’ll be right back with yer new toy.” Turning, Ash all but skipped down the hall to where his office/room was. The _Dr. Badass is IN_ sign banging lightly as he slammed the door. 

“New laptop? Yer not goin’ all geek boy on me now are ya?” Dean asked as he chalked up the end of a pool cue. 

“No. I needed a new one is all. Ash was gonna load it with the latest software to make hackin’ easier and to make it harder for the feds to catch us. Orange is not a good color on you.” Naythin bumped Dean’s shoulder lightly as he walked past the Hunter to pick out a pool cue. Setting both beers on the edge of the pool table, he watched Dean line up his shot to break. “What’re we playin’ for?”

Smirking, Dean glanced up at Naythin quickly before looking back at the white ball in the middle of the table. “Looser gives the winner road head.” Dean mumbled just loud enough for Naythin to hear. The loud crack of cue balls hitting together echoed through the empty bar. 

“What are you two whisperin’ about?” Ellen asked as she walked over to the two men, a small pill bottle in her hand. 

Naythin’s shot went wide when he heard the woman’s voice. “Damn it.” Clearing his throat, he glanced at Dean as Naythin reached for the pain meds. “Uh…nothin’. Ya know…jus’…talkin’ about the Hunt.” Nodding, he pressed his lips into a hard line. His eyebrows rose and fell quickly as he took the bottle from Ellen and quickly turned away. _Holy shit, that was close._

“Uh huh.” Ellen wasn’t buyin’ it for a second. “The room in the back is empty. I expect you two to stay the night if yer gonna be drinkin’ and downin’ pain meds. Not a good combo to be mixin’ when yer drivin’.” 

“Yes, ma’am.” Dean and Naythin replied in unison. You did not argue with Ellen Harvelle. 

Dean waited for Ellen to walk back in the kitchen before blowing out a breath hard enough to make his cheeks puff out. “That was close.” 

“Yer not kiddin’.” Opening the pill bottle, Naythin shook out four pills. Giving two to Dean, he recapped the bottle and set it on the side of the pool table. Downing the pills with a long drink of his beer, Naythin leaned against the side of the pool table next to Dean. “You gonna tell ‘er?”

“Me? Why do _I_ have to tell ‘er?” Dean looked over at Naythin, his eyes wide as he pulled his head back. 

“She likes you best.” Naythin shrugged. 

“She…” Sighing, Dean rolled his eyes. “Fine but, when she kills me and you wind up a widower, ya got no one to blame but yerself.” 

Smiling, Naythin leaned over pressing his lips to the corner of Dean’s mouth. “Yes, dear.” 

Shoving Naythin playfully, Dean pushed away from the pool table to line up his next shot. He was not looking forward to telling Ellen that he and Naythin were _together_ AND had gotten married. Shit. He was so screwed.


End file.
